Zhurong Razhari
Name: Zhurong Razhari-Guran Age: 39 Status: Alive Race: Human Family: Ramo'ni Guran (Husband), Mal'kan (Brother) Affiliations: Jara'guar Empire, 5 Kingdom Alliance (Loosely) Occupation: Queen of Jara'guar Empire, High Flame Priestess Birthday: October 20 Aliases: Great Queen, High Priestess Razhari Bounty: 190g (Abolished) Zhurong is the wife of King Ramo'ni, and is the Queen of the Jara'guar Empire. She has skills in pyromancy and is a very powerful warrior. Appearance Queen Razhari stands tall at 6'3, and has a slender, yet full, and very tone figure. Her skin is your typical exotic tan of the jungles, which gives her long, pale wavy hair a sharp contrast. She has fierce yellow, almost catlike eyes. She has numerous tribal tattoos, as well as a handful of scars. She dresses mostly in simple female tribal clothing, and wears many bone and tooth necklaces and fetishes. She has been known to wear elegant dresses, but only for ''very ''important occasions. Personality Zhurong is a very aggressive woman, with a fiery temper. People consider her the opposite of her husband; While King Ramo'ni is very laid back and somewhat dimwitted, Razhari is always ready for a fight, and accepts no excuses or backtalk. While she can be considered in some ways tyrannical, she genuinely cares for people and only ever holds the best interest of her land. Outside of tense times, she is an incredibly warm person and is loved by her people. She can be mischievous, and enjoys a good prank. However, as stated earlier, when the situation calls for it, her true self shows. In times of war or conflict, she can be considered even bloodthirsty. She takes no prisoners and shows no mercy on the battlefield, and can even be quite sadistic. She gives her opponents quick, but brutal, deaths. Abilities & Powers Queen As Queen of the Jara'guar Empire, Zhurong's word is law, and she has absolute power that rivals that of her husband the king. Pyromancy To match her fiery temper and personality, Queen Razhari is a very skilled and powerful pyromancer, even moreso than High Fire Priestess Ignari. From summoning rains of fire to launching huge fireballs that incincerate everything in their path, she is not to be trifled with. Amazonia As the leader of the all female war caste The Amazonias, Zhurong is one of the most powerful warriors of the entire empire, second only to her husband. Her weapon of choice is a wicked double scythe that she uses masterfully. She can throw her scythe around like a boomerang, and has dozens of throwing knives on her person that she throws with pinpoint accuracy. She is an extremely athletic woman, capable of amazing acrobatic feats on the battlefield, as well as having surprising brute force. Relationships King Ramo'ni The King and Queen of the Jungle have a rather comical, but endearing relationship. Their personalities are on two very different ends of the spectrum, with the Queen being hotheaded and aggressive, while the King is laid back and incredibly passive. This frequently puts her at odds with her husband over much of the running of the empire. The King constantly excuses offenses and actually dislikes conflict despite being the land's most powerful warrior. He wishes to avoid conflict best he can, and as such, it usually falls on to the Queen to hold people responsible for their deeds. He is also quite indecisive, and more often than not, ends up doing something or deciding something simply from some extra "encouragement" from his wife. She tends to bully him and constantly boss him around, but she loves him dearly, and would never want to see him come to harm (except from herself of course). Also, all the choices she coerces him into doing always end up for the better for the land. Taylor Verro Zhurong hates Taylor with unbridled fury. She holds him responsible for the destruction of a massive portion of her land, and was ready to declare war on Haven unless Taylor was handed over to her. As part of a scheme, he was, and the Queen promptly killed him. Taylor survived however, all part of his ploy. The Jara'guar Empire still believes Taylor to be dead, however, and it is likely Queen Zhurong would not take kindly to learning this. Trivia Queen Razhari and King Ramo'ni are based heavily off of Meng Huo and Zhurong from Dynasty Warriors Zhurong is the name of the Fire God in chinese mythology Category:People Category:Leader Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Human